


Honk Honk

by Stardust1716



Series: Unexpected AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1716/pseuds/Stardust1716
Summary: Life goes on past a heat cycle. So much going on as anniversaries near, but can a visit from a clown brighten the future?
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Gamzee Makara
Series: Unexpected AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536511
Kudos: 23





	Honk Honk

Eyes were on Sollux. He bore aggressive claiming marks on his neck. Given to him by the dickish Captain of her royal fleets himself. He would kill Ampora now if the bastard hadn’t just absconded the moment after he passed out. At least his damn cycle was over for the time being. Even if Eridan owned his ass at least maybe he could get some work done. He started looking over his emails via his tablet. A list of simple tasks, times of meetings, and so on. Thankfully he would be able to avoid Eridan today as he was leaving to head back to earth for more negotiations. If only it had happened sooner. Then he wouldn’t have the various violets and blue bloods that wandered the halls staring at him. He swallowed down that thought and just tried to focus on the list of meetings. Being so lost in thought he ended up skimming the list missing one rather important name on it.

Sollux happened to be attending to his normal duties when he heard a honk. His entire body tensed up. To clarify, Sollux had no reason to fear the subjugglators. Being the royal Moirail put him in a rather prime “do not kill ever” spot that he rather enjoyed. No, it was the fact Gamzee was now the leader of their culty ass church. While Gamzee got the GHB title that didn’t mean he was anything like his ancestor. Gamzee was really laid back, the definition chill. The dark circus was more welcoming to all “wicked” brothers and sisters. He was tense because there was no way Gamzee wouldn’t be nosy. One of the clown’s favorite past times was to see how long he could keep Sollux busy amusing him. It was frustrating. Especially when he had all this damn work to catch up on after his cycle ended. Maybe if he cut through the courtyard he could avoid meeting up.

“Aww shit, if it isn’t my favorite spark of star shine.” The booming voice behind Sollux already told him it was too late to make a break for it. He turned to face the rather looming troll. Gamzee’s face turned from a smile to a rather serious frown. Sollux had never actually seen that look on his face before. “Now who motherfuckin’ did that shit to ya, bro?” Sollux moved a hand up to his neck, covering it up.

“Just someone.” He huffed with annoyance. “Shouldn't you be meeting with Feferi?” Sollux motioned towards the direction of the meeting room or, at least, one of them. Gamzee was much more focused on Sollux’s neck though. Sollux kept his hand in place, glaring up at the other troll hoping he would take a hint and leave the subject alone.

“Nah, Fef and I met each other's terms ages ago. I give her good strong warriors and she gives me control over the port cities.” He moved closer and Sollux ducked under one of the Capricorn’s arms freeing himself from the dwindling space. He didn’t like feeling trapped in. The spark of a memory playing over it. Sollux mindlessly squeezed his neck.

“Then why are you here?” Sollux grumbled taking a glance at his tablet. A large hand snagged the device away. Another glare for the large troll now toying with his tablet. It got his hand off his neck though. His psionics sparked. “Give it back, GZ.”

“Probably because of the anniversary of her rule is coming up. She wanted to do one of those motherfucking parade shits and I’m all motherfucking over that shit.” Gamzee blew over the request acting as if he didn’t hear it. The tablet got set on a stool nearby as Sollux tried to reach it. Gamzee moved close again and this time Sollux stayed where he was. The clown brought a large hand up and traced the marks slowly. Sollux tensed up. “These are pretty wicked my brother.” The giant of a troll mumbled. Sollux pushed the hand away.

“Quit staring and don't touch.” Sollux snarled trying to move away from Gamzee again to retrieve the tablet. Sollux had honestly forgotten the 10-sweep celebration was coming up soon. Everything got jumbled around when his heat hit. Now again, lost in thought, Gamzee grabbed Sollux’s arm and tugged him close. Sollux tensed. Again, without hesitation, fingers were tracing over the bite marks. He gave a soft hiss. “GZ, I’m serious. St-“

“Someone all up and attacked you.” Gamzee’s tone changed. It was deeper, almost angry sounding. Did Gamzee even get angry? Sollux now just squirmed uncomfortably. Thankfully it seemed everyone else had gone off from the area.

“If you have to know, jackass, I hit my cycle.” He didn’t look at Gamzee, hot shame washing over him. “I really don’t want to fucking talk about it.” Instead of letting go of him Gamzee tugged him, making Sollux walk alongside him. “Fuck! Gam, what the hell? You can’t just, dude, I need my fucking tablet!” Sollux could attempt to fight off the forced movements. It wouldn’t do any good. Psionics didn’t affect highbloods the same way. Sollux eyes did widen once he realized what part of the palace they entered. Sollux really had been hoping to avoid this. No, instead Gamzee would slam open the doors to a study. Feferi was glubbing with one of her many assistance when the door sprung wide. She looked just as surprised to see the pair. Thankfully she didn’t look angry.

“I want to motherfucking know why the most pitiful motherfucker is sporting these heinous marks all motherfucking up and down his damn neck.” Sollux wanted to drop dead. He could only watch as Feferi moved around the desk with a sorrowful look on her face. Gamzee let go, and Feferi’s hands came up to Sollux’s face. He tried to look away from her, hideaway what he felt. The instant he caught a small glimpse of the pity she felt for him, the tears burned at the corner of his eyes. Words caught in his throat and he felt exposed. Weak. Psionics buzzed and hissed around him. It only took a few gentle coos from Feferi to calm him.

“Shit, FF, I didn’t want to-“ Feferi made a huff as he started.

“You’re still my diamond, Sollux.” Her tone is soothing, kind. It makes Sollux close his eyes and take a deep breath. “It hurts me too. I wouldn’t have been upset if you came to me. You’re just as important as running an empire.” Guilt makes Sollux break down altogether. She was right. He should have come to her. He just wanted to forget it. Forget everything that happened, pretend it was cool. She keeps cooing over him as he breaks down in her arms. Others in the room take their leave, it was a private moment after all. Gamzee stays there though, almost like he had to ensure Sollux was alright. 

When all is said and done, Gamzee is walking Sollux back to his private block. The tablet has of course been retrieved, however; with the mandatory two weeks off his Moirail demanded he takes, it was a little pointless. Sollux still wasn’t entirely sure why Gamzee kept following him. Hell, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact Gamzee had brought him right to Feferi either. The clown had also been quiet ever since his break down. It was only when they got to the door Sollux thought to ask.

“How did you-“ Gamzee cut him off almost curtly.

“Motherfucking know?” Gamzee finished with a click of the tongue. “I got lots of motherfuckers all hauling themselves up the miraculous ladders of the Dark Carnival. I see their motherfucking sins. I see their whole lives in seconds. A lot of trolls have the look you do. A lot of pitiful brothers and sisters don’t know the right motherfucking help that they need. I have seen it all up and consume a motherfucker. Seen it eat away till they can’t fucking stand their own self. It wasn’t motherfucking right Solbro. Don’t know who did it to ya, but I can tell ya it isn’t supposed to be that way.” Gamzee had a hard expression on his face until he looked at Sollux. Even though the thick paint over his face, Sollux could see the worry. He placed a hand on Gamzee’s arm and the highblood offered a small smile. “You deserve only the most piteous of actions, a sparking miracle that you are. Fuck, you got the miracles just pouring out of your thinkpan.” Sollux snickered at the compliments.

“That sounds really red coming from you dude.” Sollux let go of his arm and pushed open the door. Gamzee caught his shoulder gently.

“Maybe I am all up and feeling the brightest kinds of red for you,” Gamzee said softly. It makes Sollux blink in questioning. He had never really thought about Gamzee in that light before. He had always either been Karkat’s goofy ass Moirail or GrandHighblood Ringmaster of the Dark Carnival. It had never been just Gamzee Makara. The large hand cups Sollux’s face. It makes his eyes dart up from Gamzee’s chest to meet the purple orbs. “A starshining, sunburst, of absolute miracles that the merciful messiahs allowed to be sat in front of me. Makes my bloodpusher leap from the motherfucking heights of the big top. Doing all sorts of wicked ass flips and shit.” He chuckled out with a smile. “So, what does a motherfucker say?”

“GZ…” Sollux felt words catch in his throat. Sure, he had been complimented before. He had red affections from trolls in the past but even Aradia never quiet made him feel so warm. He stared at Gamzee for a long moment. He wasn’t scared of him. He knew that much. The cool hand on his face helped. Thumb was rubbing slow circles on his cheek. A bubble of a purr broke from his throat. It made the highblood chirp to him, soft broken sort of chirp. A noise Gamzee probably didn’t make often. “I’ll be your heart.” He answered in a hushed tone. It felt natural when cool lips covered his own. It felt safer this time.


End file.
